


Far Longer than Forever

by TwinkleBright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Arranged Marriage, But like really gets into the swans being assholes thing, Enemies to Lovers, Harry is Odette, M/M, Not gonna be porn because i can't write it, Smart Harry, Stubborn Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Voldemort is Rothbart, also he has a horse that is more true to him than Draco/Prince Derek, also like really if you were going to curse someone into an animal, and so are geese, because i love intelligent horses, but not as creepy, don't choose swan, stubborn voldemort, that is my jam, they are bastards, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleBright/pseuds/TwinkleBright
Summary: Betrothed since birth, the Potter and Malfoy heirs were raised knowing one day they would wed and seal the Peace between their kingdoms. After years of summers spent with each other Draco finally confesses his love for Harry, but breaks Harry's heart as it is reveled to be a superficial affection. That night, Harry is stolen and now Draco must hunt for his betrothed and speak what is truly in his heart.Harry wakes up and learns that it is a lovely morning and he is cursed to be a terrible swan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. This is Not My Idea of Fun

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms that had finally after generations of icy relations and on and off wars which came together in an agreement for peace to be sealed with the marriage of their two most prominent families. At the time of signing the treaty, King Albus knew that the older Lord Peverell, Charlus Potter, was not happy to marry his teenaged son off but was willing. King Gellert had requested this as a favor to Lord Brutus Malfoy as his son had fallen for an unsuitable bride.

The wedding was to happen a year and a day after Armistice but that winter plague swept through both kingdoms. The Potter family was down to just one older childless couple, the brother who abdicated his position to go pursue his dreams of research and his very wise wife. The Lord Malfoy succumbed as well, leaving Abraxas as a new lord. It was agreed that the wedding could be postponed, but not forgotten. The treaty was amended so that the next time a Potter & Malfoy were within 5 years of age of each other, they would be betrothed upon birth of the younger.

Years passed, and one summer night just a stroke before midnight, Lord James Charlus Potter and his wife, the exiled Lady Lily Jacinta Potter nee Evans had a small boy they named Henry James but called Harry. He was born too soon, but after he survived his first year, the betrothal was set as not one year prior in spring the Malfoy family welcomed a new boy, Draco Abraxas. A holiday was called for the day of the signing of the agreement between the two great houses. The two kingdoms celebrated with joy as this cemented the peace.

A schedule was set for the children to summer with each other for at least one week under the supervision of alternating vassal families. It was set to start the year that Draco turned 5 years old and was to last for 11 years, after which a wedding would follow the month of summer. It was determined by the Kings to be the best way to ensure the young boys grew to love and treasure each other.

___

Henry Potter was a small and sickly child. After his parents died in an ambush by highwaymen after his second birthday he was given to his father’s trusted steward, Remus Lupin, and his custody assigned to the new Lord Sirius Black, his godfather. Lady Lily had also requested that her one trusted companion Master Snape be trusted with her child, but his grief was so great he left and was hired by the Malfoy house to tutor their son.

Steward Lupin acted as regent in good faith, but his duties took him from Henry for most of every day if not longer and Lord Black had only just assumed his title and was beholden to be at court for his first year and day. Remus found a small family, a governess, a tutor, and their son who was the same age as the young Lord. He had faith that this family who came with good recommendations from the King, could help close the gap of care his charge needed.

This was not to be. The Dursley family moved into a smaller family country house and urged the boy’s guardians that the change in location would be good and healthy for the child. They then took over the estate as if they were the rightful owners. Henry did get lessons in the required subjects but they were often harsh with him staggering away at then end of the day due to lashings and hunger. 

The governess was instant that a proper child learn the value of labor and as such he was often in the kitchens and scullery from an hour before sunrise to noon. If he completed his allotment of chores he would be granted porridge and water and sent to lessons where he was taught with the gentleness of a drill sergeant by his tutor until well past nightfall. During this all, the young boy who was supposed to be his companion ran amuck and his misfortunes were blamed upon the young lord.

Henry looked forward to the week before Winter Solstice, as he was given it off and granted more food to eat and cared for by servants from the Black household in preparation for his visit to see his godfather. It was heaven compared to the rest of the year. The following travel and stay in the Black family townhouse in the capital city was always a joy. Sirius was fun and while he did quiz Henry on what he was learning, he made it a game and then took Henry to formal dinners and functions. The capital was always lovely blanketed in winter snow and the townhome was always cozy and filled with mysteries to seek. It made him hate the country house all the more.

After two weeks of pampering, he was sent back to the cold manor. To make up for lost time he was often given to the chamber maid and made to collect and clean bedpans in addition to the scullery work. It made his mornings start even earlier.

\----

“Mother, I don’t want to go to the Garden House for summer. I want to spend summer like we always do at the Silver Sea Palace with great Uncle Gellert.” Draco pouted at Narsissa.

“I’m sorry, darling dear, but you are bound by treaty to spend at least a month with the Greengrasses and young Lord Potter.” She sat in her solar with her boy in her lap who was now tearing up at the idea of having to spend so much time away from home. She knew it was for the best, Draco did like the Greengrass children and it would be the first time he’d meet his husband to be. 

“I hate it. And I’m gonna hate Lord Potter.” He grumped. 

“Now Draco, we do not hate those who do not deserve it.” Narsissa lightly scolded.

“He deserves it. He’s messing up my summer.”

“Please be nice to the poor boy. He will not know anyone, while you will not only know the Greengrass family, but also your companions shall be with you. From what I understand he will not have an entourage and has spent most of his childhood in a country manor as his parents are gone.” Draco stopped whining, “He will need your kindness and help as he will no doubt be lost.”

“Fine, but I’ll only be nice if he is nice.”

\----

Draco hated Henry Potter. The boy was small and weedy, and was so pale that he spent the first week sick with sun poisoning every summer. He was also picky and never ate the foods Draco liked. He was bookish and so meek it made Draco sick. 

He was also beloved by all the servants and seemed to always say something to make Draco look stupid or mean. He wasn’t a snitch, but still Draco seemed to always get in trouble for Potter’s failures. It wasn’t his fault that Potter was too small to go riding, but tried anyhow. He was supposed to be scared of Lord Nott’s new war horse stallion.

The stupid boy not only insisted upon joining Draco and his friends, he rode the sable Andalusian bareback and had him doing jumps and races. From that day on the evil horse kept breaking out of the stables and followed Potter like a dog. At the end of the summer Lord Black ended up paying double Dullahan’s worth so he could stay with Potter.

Draco ended up getting in trouble for egging the “poor little child on” and not picking activities that were appropriate for his delicate betrothed. It was not fair, especially as that damned horse now followed his master to every summer fosterage, and Potter now used exercising Dulla as an excuse to vanish most days.

They were with the Moody family, a Peverell vassal, this summer and the crazy old lord insisted on teaching them combat. Draco had walked in confident and then spent the next two months frustrated. Potter was perfect with a bow while riding. Potter could match him in fencing after two weeks of training. Potter was just lucky in every strategy game, his tactics had no polish, but he seemed to always just manage to win more often than Draco. 

It wasn’t fair that this stupid quiet mouse of a boy be better at things that Draco had been learning from his father and King Gellert. 

___

It was the morning of the final summer. Draco was dressed in his finest robes and awaited Potter and Black at the port of the King’s summer residence, the Silver Sea Palace. The white stone castle rose above the soft white sands of the southern sea and the blue silver tiled roof sparkled like a beacon. 

Finally, the dark ship arrived and Lord Black and Potter rode off the ship and as per tradition, gave gifts to the host. Draco could not look away from Potter. The winter had fixed the problems that plagued his betrothed. The weedy child was now lithe, still short, but seemed to just fit his elfin features, his hair was no longer a rats nest, but ebony curls that just made his ivory skin and verdant eyes glow. The soft sage doublet hugged his figure, and his leggings made the tight muscles of his long lean legs so evident. 

Potter was finally a prize worth taking. 

\-----

“My dear Draco, are you ready to sign the final agreements?” King Gellert asked with a soft smile for his pseudo grandson. The boy smiled and look at the young Potter Lord with warmth. 

“Yes, please.” He then took the other boy’s hand and kissed it quite gallantly. The young lord blushed quite fetchingly, but then an odd look came over him.

“Why?” 

“What? What do you mean why?” Draco sputtered in the face of this almost whispered question.

“I mean, why are you now willing to marry me? You spent the last nine summers telling me I was worthless, ugly, and not befitting to be your husband. Why is it now you are being so kind and affectionate?” Henry’s voice did not get louder, but the silence in the grand ballroom made his voice carry. “Why are you now ready?”

“I mean, just look at you.. you.. you are perfect.” Draco gestured to Henry. Henry took a step back as if struck and looked away. Gellert closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Is there anything else? Anything at all?” Henry’s voice had a tremble to it now and Gellert knew he would need to beg Albus for forgiveness, but he couldn’t doom this child to a sham of a relationship.

“What else is there?” Draco asked with pure puzzlement.

Henry looked at the king and bowed. “I’m sorry, your Royal Highness, I will sign the contract as I am honorbound to do so, but I beg of you to release me to my godfather until the day of matrimony. I fear I need to recover and prepare for this.”

“I.. I understand Lord Peverell, please enjoy your summer with your loved ones.” Henry took the quill from the table and scrawled his name in the required sections and left the room, followed by Lord Black.

“Draco… just sign it. It seems the ball is off as the guest of honor is no doubt leaving tonight.” Gellert looked at the poor boy who just looked dumbfounded as the grand doors slammed closed.

As they did a thunderclap shook the window panes and rain started lashing the glass.

_____

That night Henry booked passage on a small merchant ship going back home. Sirius had booked meetings and had negotiations to see to but understood how shaken Henry was by the superficial confession. As such, he would follow as soon as he was able, but needed to keep the ship they arrived with in port until the conclusion. Henry bid him to bring Dullahan home, and said he’d await his godfather in Peverell Castle as he would spend the time learning more from his regent and steward Remus.

As the ship left a surprise summer storm rolled in and Sirius prayed that his boy would be safe.

The next morning he was greeted by the King’s herald and called back to the palace.

He was told that as the storm turned into a cyclone. Then a dark shadow pulled the Lord from the ship in his night clothes and vanished. Then out of the waves the ship was crushed by a sea serpent. The only survivor perished after ensuring that the King’s Guard knew.

Sirius was gutted by this news.


	2. Dinner

"Ah, it sounds like Barty will be joining us soon." Roldolphus said with a bitter amusement. Bella rolled her eyes but did not disagree. She could hear the poor junior courtier yelling over the bleating honks of the swarm of swans that lived in the lake surrounding her master's ancestral stronghold. The swans had once been mostly ok but upon the arrival of a smaller black swan they had started tormenting any who they saw and had no fear of weapons or magic. The Winter Prince had long ago decided they were his and could not be touched and so they were allowed to be wretched monsters. 

Bella looked out of the window as she heard a splash. Barty was in full court dress and now his velvet cape was being dragged by two large swans deeper into the lake, with the boy attached. His favorite cap was being ripped to shreds by the little black beast. His books and scrolls were sodden as well. His sword was hanging on a tall topiary and it was just sad watching the new addition to her master's house be so dishonored.

"Rab and I will go save him." Bella smiled as her husband donned a helm and mail shirt.

"I'll go let our Lord know his meeting will be delayed."

______

Upon sunset Henry was taken from the lake by a small brownie named Winky and put into regal finery. He was amazed that he had yet to wear the same thing twice, but all was made of luxurious silks, sumptuous velvet, and the softest suede. All was perfectly fitted and richly embellished with pearls, gems, and gold thread embroidery. Winky always assured him that Lord Voldemort only wanted him to be treated as the honored guest and that with her magic the clothes were the least she could do. 

Before long, he would, as now was normal, be escorted by a group of armed guards to a grand dining room where he was greeted by his captor. He wasn't chained, but after his first month of struggling and fighting they had learned to not underestimate him and from the insignias on each, this escort duty was never given to junior guardsmen. Lord Potter always tried to keep his face emotionless but he hated this part of the night.

"My dear, how are you." His captor greeted him always like he was his beloved, and not his prisoner.

"Prince of Winter and Darkness, I protest this imprisonment and wish to be taken back to my home. I will not love you tonight or in the foreseeable future. I will not agree to your terms." Henry recited. It was required or the fae could interpret any further conversation as acceptance and consent to continuing courtship.

Voldemort gave a slight shrug and escorted him to the dining table where another brownie, a young excitable male named Dobby, was levitating dishes with their first course and filling goblets with paired wine, sweet water, and lemon water with mint. He sat and was pushed in by the fae prince and then the monster sat in his own seat, kitty corner to his, as they had become accustomed to.

"My meetings ran a bit late today as my court scribe was dragged into the lake by a flock of swans," Voldemort mentioned lightly. Henry chuckled. "My dear, you really should stop tormenting my household and vassals."

"You shouldn't have taken me and cursed me." Henry answered with a mild and cool tone. "So, you do not get to tell me to behave." With that he took a bite of the citrus and basil salad. Kreacher was a very good cook and the light vinaigrette was bright and refreshing. 

"It is not my fault that your mother broke a contract with my family and left you to pay her penalty. Unless you can offer me your first born, you are required to wed me or become my slave." Voldemort answered, "At this point, I'm sure you know that at least marriage would offer you some protection. But," the fae prince gave a lecherous smirk, "you would look lovely draped in golden chains and spread on my bed."

Henry couldn't keep the disgust off his face. "You beast."

"Call me names all you like, my dear, but I will have you." Voldemort took a sip of wine, "It has only been two years, and you need to resist for ninety eight more before the contract will be released. Just think, will you even have a place to return to? And recall, my dear beloved, you do not age in my realm, while every day your kin grow closer to the grave." Voldemort trailed a soft hand along Henry's chin, "And you will miss everything while sitting here enjoying the luxury I bestow upon you."

Henry hated every word, but each was the truth. His face flushed in embarrassment as the prince's words sank in. He was spoiled, he was being a sulky brat. Here he was enjoying a multi course dinner worthy of a King's grand holiday banquet, drinking wine finer than any on King Albus's table, dressed like royalty in clothes that could feed a city. He didn't deserve this. He wasn't worth this. 

Henry put down his silverware and folded his hands on his lap and did not answer as Voldemort started up with light conversation again. He just stared at his softened hands, free of the calluses of his archery and swordsmanship training, free of the scars and abrasions he had earned as a child and in caring for his dear friend Dullahan. 

It was one of the first things little Winky had done to him, she had soaked him in a magic potion filled bath, and he had emerged with baby soft skin. He had cried over it before, as what she had taken from him sank in. She had thought it a kindness, but Henry knew it was really just another bit of his strength chipped away.

"Dobby, please fetch Kreacher." Voldemort had changed from his normal light soft tone, to a hard icy commanding voice. Henry looked up sharply at this new twist. 

"What?"

"Well, obviously, dinner was not suitable for my honored guest." He said with a cruel grin, with a wave of his hand Henry was paralyzed by magic. Dobby arrived back with his brother Brownie, a grumpy looking Kreacher.

"How may Kreacher serve his Lord Master?" Said the raspy brownie.

"My beautiful beloved will be going hungry this night as he did not eat more than a bite of salad. As such you need to be punished for failure to serve at a chore even the most incompetent of brownie can do." With that he waved his hand and the brownie was levitated up and held at eye level with Henry. Voldemort then made a whip appear in his hand and started to lash his slave. Henry wanted to stop it but was held still and silent and had to watch as the brownie shrieked and cried for mercy. 

Finally, after Henry counted twenty four lashes, the poor brownie was dropped into his own mess of blood and fluids. 

"This poor servant begs his master's guest pardon for being a pitiful cook and making him go hungry." Kreacher gasped out at Henry's feet.

"Stop making a scene and clean your mess." Voldemort sneered as he kicked him away from Henry. He then pulled Henry up and walked him out of the room. "Have you learned your lesson, my dear?" The prince asked in his normal light tone.

Henry couldn't stop his tears and nodded in affirmation. Voldemort chuckled darkly, "Good. I will permit your misbehavior as a swan, but you will be a good dinner guest at my table."

_____

Hermione snuggled on her nest and two eggs, her mate, Ron was keeping watch, mostly against his own troublemaker family, but there was a fox around and snakes too. She craned her long white neck to watch as he fluffed himself up.

He was always agitated when Harry was taken into the castle by the men with sticks and nets. She and the entire Weasley flock had adopted the lone swan and took up residence upon the lake with him after they learned he was magically bound to this location. 

Harry was a good addition, he was sharp and had stopped more than one attempt by predators to steal her eggs. He also defended the lake from evil fae who lived in the castle with great aggression and no fear. 

It made up for the fact that upon sunset he was cursed into an ugly human shape. Luna the crane said it was the other way around, but honestly, she also insisted that there were pink birds with backwards knees that lived in toxic waters and birds that were taller than men but that couldn't fly. Hermione tried to not talk with the crane, but Ginny was friendly with the obnoxious creature and so was Harry. 

"He should be back by now." Ron grumbled. Hermione sighed, sometimes it took a while for Harry to come home. "I should go look, yeah?"

"Don't be stupid, I need you here to defend my nest. And you know Harry hates when you fret over him. He's not a gosling." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "He will be back by sunrise."

"I know you are right, but I worry about him. He acts all tough, but you know he's scared of that castle." Ron came over and nuzzled her for comfort. 

"Yeah, but you make it worse for him when you act like your…" she was interrupted as a smaller back door was flung open and a thin short figure dashed out and into the rose maze. She could almost scent the salt of tears and anger, "Take over the nest."

"What?" Ron fluffed his wings up in anger, "Why should I let you run off? He's my best mate too!"

"Fine," huffed Hermione, "Fetch Ginny or your mom and we can both go." It wasn't too much longer before they took wing and found Harry in human skin crying in a dead end of the maze.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Ron growled as he and Hermione cuddled with their friend. 

"Should I just give in?" Harry's voice was hoarse.

"Do you want to?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know anymore." Harry said with a deep sadness. "I've never felt more at home than I have ever been, but I worry about my godfather and I have a duty to my kingdom."

"But that other guy sounded like an asshole. You want him for your mate?" Ron asked.

"No, but I don't want Voldemort either."

"Then stay with us. Mom loves you and you're like my favorite brother." Ron was hugged by Harry and the trio spent the rest of the night cuddling together. Harry woke before dawn and ran to the lake. He set foot in the water as the sun rose over the valley. When he did great wings of shadow enveloped him and when they faded the human was gone and in his place was a very angry black swan.


	3. Dance

Gellert was puzzled by the kidnapping of the Peverell Lord. And he was more and more sure it was a kidnapping and not a hallucinating dying sailor. The rest of the wreckage was found and the hull of the ship was twisted and compressed like a bunch of twigs. They found several large scales, one was the size of a dinner plate. 

He was amazed at the evidence and searched his collection of bestiarys and other books for anything that could offer hints as to what took poor Henry and how to get him back. 

Draco had taken up hunting and sailing with vigor. The boy blamed himself for the loss of his intended and sought either his fiance or proof of his death. 

From Spring to Autumn the Malfoy heir was out on the seas in the smallest quick sailboats. From Autumn to Spring he spent as much time as he could hunting throughout the mountains and darkest forests in both his and Albus's lands. He explored and verified everything and had in the past four years filled many gaps in their charts and maps and made great discoveries in the craigy coasts and in the dank swamps. None of this brought joy to the boy like it once might have. He used none of it to boast like he would have as a child. 

He had grown so much in his quest, he was now a skilled sailor and ranger. He was truly a credit to his family. But he could see Lucius and Narcissa were almost ready to intercede. He and Albus had given them their assurance that upon the fifth anniversary of Henry's kidnapping, if the boy was not found, they could have Draco wed anyone else. Draco knew of this as well, and each year passed the boy pushed himself harder and further, swearing he would have his intended at his side.

_____

Henry was being lead in a slow pavane across an impossible dancefloor made of ice with the Northern Lights captured within each block. Voldemort had a firm but light grip on his right hand and left hip and confidently steered him to the soft music.

"My dear, you look positively glorious in this setting." Voldemort practically purred. The evil creature's red eyes glowed as he saw a slight blush take over Henry's cheeks.

"Thank you, your royal highness. Winky is a clever seamstress and the Lady LeStrange provided her skill with aesthetics. I'm plain without them." Henry demurred and looked down.

Voldemort laughed. "Beloved, you shine with your own lights. The dressings and trappings of your station only highlight the glittering perfect emerald in your heart. There isn't a fae here that isn't jealous of us both. You are a prize and I am the pinnacle of my kind." His chin took on a slight haughty tilt.

Henry had no idea what to say to his captor. He was dumbfounded as the orchestra struck up a faster tune and Voldemort guided him through a swift Viennese waltz. The graceful dance was only so because Voldemort made it impossible to stumble or hesitate. It almost felt like he was being shown off and made to seem like a swan gliding on a glass smooth surface. The sheer layered cape he wore flared like his wings with every turn and let out illusions of glittering down feathers that vanished like the first snowflakes touching grass. 

He had never felt more wanted.

"I think I'd like to see the gardens after this dance, your royal highness." Henry stated with a bit of breathlessness. 

"The Queen's gardens are especially lovely now." Voldemort answered and nodded. The orchestra wound the song down into a slow waltz and Henry was guided to the large wall of open glass doors. Almost absently he and Voldemort grabbed flutes of bubbling white wine and berries.

Voldemort had understated the beautiful landscaping. Under the light of a big silver moon and arcane globes of soft blue light, the white roses looked to be platinum and the white narcissus were like starlight. And the greenery was dark and almost black, which just made the flowers glow brighter.

"I have told you before, but you make this place mundane in comparison to you, especially when I catch your bright laughter and smiles." Voldemort spun him in a lazy twirl and he lifted Henry's chin with his long index finger. The fae let his thumb just graze his cheek as he made Henry meet his eyes.

"I'm not special. I'm just Harry. I'm nothing." Henry let out a shaky sigh, "I'm only worth my bloodline and family name. I was born to fill a purpose."

"Then are you saying that if I rid the burden from you, you will be mine?" Voldemort's voice grew cold. Henry pulled away and walked down the path and stopped on a bridge made of enchanted ice.

He drained his wine and leaned over the railing and watched the white koi swim.

"Why don't you have fish?"

Voldemort snorted inelegantly. "I did. That silly crane eats them as soon as I get them."

"Oh. Yes. Luna said they were tasty snacks."

"Luna, is that her name?"

"Yes. She keeps threatening to bring her father Xenophillius to nest. Apparently he's been absent minded since her mother died." Henry smiled, "She worries, and is a good daughter."

"I assume you are in charge of who takes up residence."

"Oh, no. I couldn't. Mom Weasley and Hermione are more of the gatekeepers."

"They aren't stupid animals are they?" Voldemort had a hint of wonderment.

"I'm not sure if it's the magic of the realm or if all birds are like them. One blessing of being a swanmay is understanding and talking with such loving creatures." Henry lifted himself onto the rail and swung his legs over so they dangled above the water. Voldemort manifested his dark dragonfly wings and alighted next to Henry. He took Henry's empty glass and with a mote of crimson flame the glass vanished as it was just ice.

"There are not many that remember." Voldemort started, "I was a price my mother paid to enchant my father. She was a poor ugly thing and she had fallen for the heir of her landlord. She didn't think too much beyond the first flush of desire. She paid a goblin artifact to have him besotted with her.

"When she realized she was with child she called upon the same fae and wanted a chance at true love with her husband. She took a wager. If he fell in true love with either her she would have a fairy godmother for her child. If she failed, the child was forfeit." Voldemort sneered with that last word.

"My father woke from his enchantment and was horrified. He ran away and my mother lived long enough to deliver me and then died of a broken heart. Apparently, in the long past, her ancestor was a part faerie and when I was brought to the Queen of Air and Darkness, she brought out my fae nature and gave me a chance to rise up. I fought and earned my title, my place was secured by blood spilled and deeds fulfilled. 

"My earliest memory is of being taunted and called slave, plaything, and pet. My Queen bathed me in the blood of the last Prince whom I slew. And then she fixed his wings to my back and finished pulling the contamination of humanity from my bones." Voldemort was surprised as Henry leaned against him.

______

It was Remus who found the clues.

Lily had kept a diary and spoke of running from an enchanted castle. She had been sacrificed to give her elder sister a secure future and prosperous marriage and the fairy had tried to trap her, but she met clever Severus, a slave to the fairy. Together they ran and ran until they reached a border wood that exited Underhill. 

She had then met James who was hunting for a rare white hind. He had been taken by her beauty. Remus recalled that they had been wed within a year of meeting. That contract that had lead to her being given to a fairy meant it was likely the inhuman beast took Harry for payment.

Sirius had been on that fateful trip and knew where Lily had been found. Snape recalled his past master and joined in the search for Henry with Draco in tow.

Finally, on Midsummer Day, an exhibition force found the secret path that ended on a hill overlooking over a valley filled with a placid lake and an ancient castle of grey granite.

The next day news was carried to Lord Black.


	4. Found

He was surrounded by the twisted and torn bodies of his adopted family. Blood dyed his white primary and secondary feathers crimson and rust. The lake was black and inky under the starless sky and eggshells stabbed his webbing. 

Luna walked out of the shadows with an arrow in her breast and she started to sing.

"Shall I go walk the wood so wild,  
Wand'ring, wand'ring here an' there,  
As I was once full sore beguild."

Her form seamlessly transformed into Draco and the arrow changed to a dagger through his heart. Blood colored his lips and his voice was clear.

"Alas! for love! I die with woe.  
Wearily blows the winter wind,  
Wand'ring, wand'ring here an' there."

He then morphed into Voldemort and the dagger was plucked out and transformed into a scarlet spider lily.

"My heart is like a striken hind,  
Alas! for love I die with woe." 

Voldemort offered the lily to Harry and as his human fingers touched it, the flower turned into a fireball that engulfed the enchanted valley. Voldemort lead Harry in a rapid Volta through the flames.

"Come live with me and be my love,  
And we will all the pleasures prove  
That hill and valley, dale and field,  
And all the craggy mountains yield." Voldemort sang as he lifted and spun Harry. 

As they spun the flames changed to a dark empty field. On either side of them were two armies, with their Kings sitting high above them like old generals playing chess. A deep voice rumbled like rolling thunder, "Non nobis solum nati sumus." The ground shook as the two armies in livery he well knew charged at each other. 

Harry woke with a gasp. He was being carried by an amused looking Voldemort. They were in the gardens of the Slaugh Keep, the stronghold of the Queen of Air and Darkness.

"Dreaming?" His kidnapper asked with a slight smile as he put Harry down.

"Yes." Harry found his footing and stepped back. His head was pounding and he couldn't stop thinking about that godlike voice from the heavens.

"My kind do not dream often, but I've been told dreams in a place with such a high concentration of mystical energy can be fate-touched or bewitched to seek your fears." Voldemort said. His tone was kind but serious, "Be wary."

"Thank you for the warning, your highness." Henry demurred with a slight bow. He schooled his face into a mild and calm expression and forced his mind to focus on the here and now. A fairy queen's ball was no place to behave like anything less than a perfect guest. 

___________

Draco watched as his father, King Gellert, King Albus, and Lord Black interrogated his old tutor. The dark man had always dodged questions about his past before, and Draco assumed it was due to his grief over the late Lady Potter. He never got the impression that the man was an escaped fairy’s slave.

Draco went back to the maps of Stinchcombe Wood and plotted out the rough route he’d need to take to find the way to Underhill. He knew that he would need a small company to attend but beyond that he had no idea of the defenses that were involved in infiltrating such a taboo location. He knew of stories where the return was due to completing convoluted tasks and meeting odd requirements like not looking back. 

The whole business was like one of his old nurse’s tales. Severus had been lost to the Winter Prince of the Unseelie Court when his father wished him away and his mother could not complete a labyrinth in the time given. She was returned to her husband with an illusion that made her believe that her child died with consumption. It was a kindness allowed to her, Severus said, mostly it was due to the Prince admiring the love his mother had for him. 

Apparently, the fairy prince was one of the more honorable but still a cold and cruel as an Arctic wind. He was strong in magic and intelligent, but not without physical skill as well. He was also attended to by his knights, courtiers, and guards. 

He lived in an ancient haunted castle surrounded by a lake of ice in the center of a valley of dark fir and holly woods. 

Severus had no idea how long he lived in the castle, but he had been a highly skilled scribe, researcher, and learned herblore and minor healing from the lesser fairies. As he was a child when taken he couldn’t even recall any historical details that could help identify how long he was held. One day he was called into his master’s drawing room and saw a lovely young girl and a hard looking woman. He was told to draw up a contract. 

The woman’s parents had just died and she was given only her sister and was told that her fate was to be an old spinster while her sister would grow up lovely and charming. The girl would then capture a gallant Lord’s heart and give birth to a child with a destiny. 

He was told that in return for a change in the woman’s fate, her young sister was to be given to the Prince to be his bride. After it was done the child was given to Severus and he was told to teach it until told otherwise. 

The girl excelled in graceful dancing, clever word play, and languages. She was always singing cheerful tunes and with her long hair the color of a sunrise and eyes like spring grass, he wondered if the child was really a fairy of the Seelie Court.

The girl grew naturally and for the first time Severus had some idea of how long he was spending in Underhill. Upon her sixteenth year she was offered a choice, wed the Prince or become a slave in his household. Lily was angered by the ultimatum, she could not see the Prince as anything but the cruel man who commanded her adopted big brother and thought him a heartless monster.

Together they spent the time allotted to her to make a choice looking for a way out. They crafted magic charms that allowed them to navigate the dark hills and find an exit. When they escaped, Lily was dressed for dinner with the Prince and Severus was in his robes he wore to attend in court. Lords Potter and Black assumed she was royalty and Severus allowed the lie as he thought it protected her. 

Upon the marriage and birth of baby Harry, Severus knew that the fate that was foretold of Lily had come to pass. He understood; the contract had only been to change the fate of the older sister, not the younger. But when news of the death of Lord and Lady Potter reached him he was distraught. He wanted to try to be there for the boy, but when he saw the boy, he could only see Lily and it just broke him. And so he ran to the Malfoy family.

Lord Black was understanding as he swore his spitfire little Harry was the very image of James, but his eyes and intelligence were pure Lily and there were times that he was grateful for the governess and tutor who raised him as he himself was unsure if he had the strength to see his dead friends in the face of a child every day.

Draco was amazed by the story but also appalled at his elders. No wonder Henry was such a strange child. The boy wasn’t raised by family, the ones who were supposed to have charge of him had dumped him on the help and ran. Did Henry ever have a proper hug from a mom after a nightmare? Was he always in the company of adults unless during the summers spent with Draco? 

It was enough to make Draco completely regret the way he spent every summer trying to hide from Lord Potter or find ways to get him in trouble. He bullied the child like a monster when the boy only needed a friend. No wonder Lord Potter had questioned his enthusiasm during their last meeting.

____________

Draco had opted to take Lord Black’s offer of using Henry’s beloved Dullahan. He reasoned that the emotional connection would assist with them breaking through to Underhill. He left on his exploration with two other experienced woods men who were native to the area. At first the ride was easy, but then he caught sight of a strange sight, two cranes flying north out of season. 

Draco rode off, tracking the birds and tried to keep them in sight. He never saw the woods change from the oaks and birches of Stinchcombe into the forest of fir and pine. Dullahan carried him to the crest of a hill and he saw it, a grey stone keep floating in the middle of a summer lake with lotus and reeds. He tracked the cranes, who were flying to the lake, and toward a flock of swans.

“Lets go,” Draco urged Dullahan, and tried to turn him around. The horse surged forward and threw Draco. “Well fuck.” He said as the war horse dashed off through the strange woods. He picked himself up and found his ankle was twisted.

Draco dragged himself down the hill as he knew he wouldn’t make it back to Potterer’s Refuge in his current condition. The woods were warm compared to what Severus had warned, and the lake was not iced. As he came to the lake he was set upon by two large aggressive white swans and as the sun set a black swan flew over and as it touched the water, the last of the sun’s rays vanished, in a miniature vortex of shadow and feathers, he saw a young man emerge.

“Lord Potter? Henry?”

“Draco? Why are you here? How are you here?” Henry looked around nervously. The two cranes he had followed landed on either side of him and the swans stepped back as Henry walked forward. The man was dressed in exotic fineries and was more lovely than ever. Draco just couldn’t understand how he never saw the beauty in the younger man before that last fateful meeting.

“Well, I’m not sure you would believe me if I told you, but I’ve been looking for you for the last five years. This was to be my last attempt.” Draco said and sat on a large stone and winced as his foot hit a stone.

“You can’t be here. He’ll kill you or worse.” Henry said, “What is wrong with you?”

“Dullahan threw me and twisted my ankle.” Draco said bitterly, and he glared as he saw the horse trot out of the woods and start nuzzling Henry who giggled like he was eight again.

“Aw, you silly boy, did that stupid Draco try to tell my demon what to do? And you taught him a lesson didn’t you, boy? Yes, you did.” Henry rubbed the horse like it was a pet dog and apologized for not having sugar for his “good good boy.” Then one of the cranes made kind of a cooing squawk and Henry nodded, “If you are sure, Luna.”

Henry walked to Draco and bent down. He placed his hands on the hurt ankle and started chanting under his breath. A brief flash of silver and green light sank into him and the pain was gone. Henry looked up at him with a sad smile, “There. Sorry my horse is a bastard. But you have got to go.” 

“What? I just found you. I can’t go.”

Henry stood and looked at him with a grave expression, “You must go. If you do not, he will either kill you, or use you against me. I’m cursed to remain here. You saw what I am. If I am not on the lake at sunrise and sunset I am racked with pain until I do, and once I touch the water, I transform.” Henry crossed his arms, “The only reason I can talk with you about it is because you have seen it. You will not be able to speak of what you have seen here either.”

“Can I, is there a way to break the curse?” Draco asked.

“Only a true love’s declaration that proves your love to the world. Or I spurn the Prince for a hundred years.” Bitterly, Henry laughed and went back to petting an unrepentant Dullahan, “Go home, Draco. Tell them I’m dead.”

Draco saw out of the castle a small group of armed guards were coming. He nodded to Henry and ran into the forest. He was out of Underhill as it hit him. He could free Henry and have his intended back. He was Henry's one true love as they had been betrothed since birth, and all he needed to do was declare so to his husband to be, in front of an audience. 

He had a month until the anniversary of Henry's disappearance.

He was going to break the curse.


	5. Dullahan

Henry watched as Draco ran into the woods. He stroked Dullahan’s soft nose absently as his betrothed vanished. Harry knew that the spoiled boy he knew before had not been that skilled of a woodsman. Also, his ankle had been very near snapping and yet the man hadn’t whined about it. The Draco he knew would moan over papercuts and chilly winds. 

“Maybe he has grown up a bit too, eh, Dulla?” Harry said, “I mean he certainly looked different too.” His horse nickered and pawed at the ground. Harry looked over his old friend, “Aw, lets get rid of all that unnecessary crap.” 

“Lord Potter!” cried one of the guards sent to fetch him each night. “Get away from that beast!”

“No, thank you.” Harry said with a smile as he pulled off the bridle. Dullahan shook his mane and started nibbling at the grass around the lake. He started picking at it. Dullahan could use a bit and knew how, but Harry felt like he had better results with Dulla if he rode bareback or with as little restraining his buddy as possible. The large black horse stood patiently as Harry took off the extra packs and gear from him. 

“Please Lord Potter, you will be late for dinner at this rate.” Harry laughed at the idea of wanting to go to dinner when he had just regained his true childhood friend.

“Can you please go tell him that I am not doing dinner tonight until I get my sweetie pie settled?” Harry looked back at them with wide eyes and a smile as his horse went from munching on grass to lipping at his curls. Evan Rosier, a veteran guard who had been assigned to Harry from the start of the mess, sighed and started to help him get the rest of the tack off.

“Corporals Yaxley and Carrows, go inform the Prince of this development. Sergeant Rowle, please go fetch the groom and ferrier.” Rosier commanded, “Go now.”

The four other guards ran off and Harry and Evan finished making a pile of the offending materials. Dullahan trotted off a bit and started to roll in the grass. Several cygnets waddled out of the reeds and water and honked up at Harry who laughed and gathered them up. “Dulla! Come here, boy!”

Like a large dog, the horse stopped what it was doing and came over to its owner. Even even thought he saw the horse wag his tail. “You flappers, this is Dullahan, he has been my best friend since I was eight. Dulla, these are some of the kids, Rosy, Hugo, Victoire, Audrey, and Fred the second.” Harry grinned at them all, and for a moment, Even could almost see why the kid was worth the effort his lord was investing in him. The horse sniffed at the baby swans and the little birds honked up at Harry.

“Oh, yeah, see humans aren’t the best shape for travel, so we partner with others like horses and we feed them and they let us ride them. Yes, Rose, I am very aware that your mom says that nothing about humans is right. You kids wanna go tell your moms about this? Good, yeah, great idea Hugo, get your dad too.” Harry put the cygnets down and they vanished into the reeds. Harry dropped to the grass and just sat loose limbed on the damp ground. The horse lay down next to him and Harry curled into the side of the beast.

“I missed you so much, you big silly boy.” Harry murmured as he started playing with the horse’s mane and cuddling. Even stood at attention just close enough, but far enough to give the lord the illusion of privacy.

______

“Ah, I see someone found a thin spot in the Underhill.” Harry jumped as he was startled by Voldemort’s voice and a heavy white hand settling on his shoulder. He had been taken to the stables and introduced to the senior groom and ferrier. But Harry had always been the one to curry Dullahan unless he was deadly ill and it hadn’t taken long for him to fall into a meditative state while brushing out his lush coat, mane, and tail.

“What? Oh, hi. You really shouldn’t scare people like that.” Harry lightly scolded, and he finished up cleaning Dullahan and settling him into the stall the groom prepared for the large stallion. 

“He’s a beautiful creature. Frightfully intelligent looking as well.” Voldemort’s words warmed Harry, but Harry knew he was weak to anyone who saw Dullahan praiseworthy. 

“He’s been with me since I was nine. The other boys were going riding on their ponies and refused to take me. So I went to the stables and saw Dullahan. I climbed his stall and lept on his back and he let me ride him bareback. I don’t think I got off him all summer.” Harry smiled, nostalgic and sweet, “I was later told that he had thrown his trainer so bad that the man had a broken leg and that no one else had been able to touch him without getting snapped at or kicked at. Lord Nott had been counting him as a loss until they saw tiny little me on him streaking across the fields.” Voldemort had to smile at the picture painted. He knew that even now his captive was small for a human and it had been hinted at that as a child he was tiny and sickly. Even for the tall fae he was, the war horse was intimidating looking. Well until it nickered and started lipping at the tiny Lord’s hair, making the bird’s nest stick up in slimy spikes.

“I won’t begrudge you time with your steed. I will have the guards bring him to you at sunset so you may have a ride each day with him. But I expect you to return him to the stables and be getting ready for dinner no later than three hours past the minute you change. You can see from my stable, that the staff will care for your companion with diligence and sensitivity.” Voldemort made a sweeping gesture towards the rather large barn with its many horses, ponies, and other odd equines that seemed to be fairy breeds. Harry thought that he even saw winged horses. “Has Groom Greyback mentioned studding him?” Harry nodded.

“Yes, and I’m not opposed. He’s sired a few in the past, his coloring tends to breed true as does his intelligence. His size has been a bit more flexible.” Harry said contemplatively, “Given the right mares and you could found a very interesting line for your stables. But I’ve taken payment in the past for that service, I’m not sure I’m comfortable enriching my gaoler.”

Voldemort gave Harry a sharp look. The man wasn’t being unreasonable and it wouldn’t help him to steal from the one he was trying to woo. Harry wondered what solution the fae prince would arrive at.

“I understand, and adding his bloodline to my stable would certainly be valuable. I have several mares that I know Greyback has been wanting to breed as good war horses are always something my stables are known for.” Voldemort started guiding Harry out to the yard and keep, “I am not so miserly as to not ensure such services rendered are not compensated. I will have Greyback and Crouch draw up a valuation and contract.” 

They walked the rest of the way to the entrance hall in a comfortable silence, next to each other, not touching but close enough to have been holding hands. Harry smiled a bit as he realized that once the prince shut up and stopped being a perfect monster, he was almost nice to be around. 

_______

Voldemort watched his scrying mirror with a slight smirk. That foolish mortal that intruded upon his lands was scurrying like a rodent trying to prepare some grand ball and gift for his little swanmay. It was almost sad, if it weren’t ominously close to the criteria for breaking the curse.

He watched as the arrogant boy dictated orders, critiqued every shipment and craftsman’s work, and generally made a nuisance of himself. It was all in service of some grand themed party. A masquerade, how romantic. He was planning on making his grand declaration at the stroke of midnight, like it was a children’s tale.

It was then Voldemort caught sight of the date. 

He couldn’t stop laughing.


	6. Change

Narcissa and Lucius were busy, but both felt for the first time in five years a sense of hope for their son’s future. Draco had returned after his last hunt and set the household to preparations for the Summer Ball. It was to be held at Phoenix Nest Castle, the seat of King Albus’s kingdom, but the old king had made his house available to Draco. The old man said something cryptic about the fires of love or something inane, to which their son seemed to take to heart. 

The theming of the ball was a bit unusual, but Draco seemed set on black, white, roses, and feathers for the decor. The monochromatic setting he was creating was dramatic. And then there was the fact it was a masquerade. He was insisting upon in the RSVP, that the attendees wear full face masks or veils, set pseudonyms and everything. And then at the stroke of midnight there would be a grand reveil. Draco had disclosed to his parents it was at that moment he would show the world who he had chosen to wed.

So in addition to the ball, Narcissa was starting planning for a wedding. It was a dream come true after years of her son traipsing all over looking for that poor boy. Admittedly, he had grown up into a fine man and had lost that childish need to always have his way. But still, she missed her boy and while she grieved for Lord Potter, she didn’t think that the questing had done any good, as the boy was at the bottom of the sea.

“I’m curious about who could have captured our son’s affection.” Lucius said mildly as he was finalizing contracts and checking them against the quotes, ledgers, and budgets. He scowled and grabbed a pot of red ink. “Those greedy Burkes, trying to slip extra fees into this. I’ll even hire a Weasley if they think I’ll stand for their clumsy fleecing.” He made corrections and called for a servant to get the corrected contract and letters to their messengers.

Narcissa finished her last bit of correspondence, and passed off a stack of letters to be sent out and a stack of letters sent to her to be filed, her maids were well used to her habit of keeping such things. They would duplicate her letters and then file her responses with the mail she had received. It was a tradition for Ladies of the Black blood to maintain such documents as it had been proven to be a help to descendants in the past. It also meant that their family had some of the most comprehensive historians. As she cleaned her hands of ink, she looked at Lucius, “Husband?”

“Yes, Love?” He looked up and smiled at her.

“Do you think that this is all too sudden?” Lucius stood from his desk and came to sit next to her before the fire.

“Maybe, but I can deal with a bit of impulsivity if it means Draco will start to act more responsible. Besides, so long as your cousin has no children, Draco is next to his line, which could settle that treaty too,”

“Oh, I had forgotten about that.” She muttered. 

“I guarantee Draco hasn’t, his entire life has been dominated by that scrap of paper. I know I’ve felt guilty for that, but I think he’s turned out rather well for having dodged that Damocles Sword.”

“You didn’t approve of the previous match?”

“It wasn’t something I liked to think about, but young Henry wasn’t exactly who I would have chosen for our boy. Henry was entirely subversive and while I don’t like to speak ill of the dead, it wasn’t a secret that every house he spent summers in had a minor rebellion among the staff after he left. He seemed to cause them to demand higher wages and rules of conduct. It was getting to the point that I had to call in favors for the last few summers.” 

“I see,” Narcissa leaned into Lucius, who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, “He was a charming young boy, but quiet. He had the most wretched singing voice though.”

“What?”

“Oh yes, the year Draco broke his arm trying to outdo him in a horseback race, I had gone to the stable to try to get Henry to come and ease Draco’s ill humor and I came upon him sitting in a stall with his monster, he was braiding ribbons into that mane and screeching out peasant songs. The child was not only out of tune, but just plain unsuited to making his voice sound pretty. It was just such a surprise.” She giggled, “I think it was assuming that because he was fair of face and graceful, he would be a songbird, but he was more like a swan.”

“That isn’t a surprise. Did you ever meet his father?”

“James? No, while he was Sirius’s best friend, Sirius often went to see him rather than the other way around.”

“That makes sense.” Lucius said, “Well, James had a knighthood, the traditional way, and he was a page for a knight of my father’s. I came upon him more than once trying to serenade our maids and the boy had the musicality of an elk.”

“Oh my, how funny.” Narcissa lifted Lucius’s knuckles to her lips and gently kissed them, “Sing for me, Husband?”

Lucius smiled and started to sing her favorite, a song about the seasons and enduring love.

________________

Molly let the slight current take her, she was content. Her flock had grown and she was proud of her little flappers who had grown into such good parents. Her brood now had doubled because they brought their mates to roost with her and as such she had a whole mess of cygnets paddling about and making noise. 

Her only failure was Harry, the poor chick wasn’t of her nest, but she mothered him all the same. Not only wasn’t he the same large white as her children, he was also forced to spend most nights as a human, which was just a shame. 

From what she understood, the whole thing was a way that one of the two-legged was trying to keep him from who he was already supposed to be mated to. And so like any good mother she declared the two leggeds to be foxes and told her strongest children to drive them away. She looked over to where she heard her Charlie giving a battle cry and diving after one of them on a horse. She then heard his pained cry as an arrow pierced his wing. 

Molly screamed and flew at the beast. She snapped and used her strong wings to batter that two legger off the horse and Harry snapped at the horse and made it run away. Hermione was pulling the contraption that the monster used to hurt her Charlie and Bill was trying to peck out her eyes. The monster managed to stand and tried to run away. Molly let it run a ways and then dive bombed her and made her fall off a bridge into shallow water, much and leeches.

__________

Voldemort was startled as the door to his study was flung open and a mud covered Bellatrix stormed in. 

"My Lord, I demand something be done with those monsters." She screeched. Voldemort regarded her and looked out at the lake where the flock was peaceful and gliding on the mirror surface. 

He looked back at his arithmantic calculations for adjusting the curse. As it was a failed love confession was just inconvenient, but with the adjustment he could trap Henry as a swanmay or as a resident of only Underhill. Or, and this was his favorite, he would have to marry Tom before the next night or die a slow wasting death. With that, after three days, the shock of transformation would kill him.

The only way to prevent the death would be for the one who failed to confess to sacrifice himself and give up his own life's blood and heart.

"Bellatrix, how would you like to go to a Ball?" Voldemort asked with a smile.

"If I do, will you get rid of those beasts?"

"My most loyal friend, if you do this, and I get any result other than my marriage, I will roast every one of those creatures myself."

"It would be an honor, My Lord."

"Perfect." Voldemort used that verbal contract as word to fix the changes to Henry's curse in place. He wasn't going to take any more chances with Henry. It would not take much longer before someone realized it didn't require romantic love to break the spell.

If he couldn't have Henry to himself, then no one would.


End file.
